Wilted Flower
by RabidYukiFangirls
Summary: YAY, A STORY BY 3XTHREAT AND SILVERYUKI06! Tohru is invited to the New Years banquet by Akito and Kyo is too. But why? And why is Tohru not the same when she goes home! What has Akito done to our precious flower?
1. Aichmophobia

3xThreat: Hey everyone! This is Silveryuki06 and…me! YAY! LOL We are SO talented, that we decided to write a story together! Hahah!

Silveryuki06: talented? Psh….we're just a couple of lozers who will set out 2 own Yuki one day! Muahahahahahaha! Yuukiii….:starts drooling/daydreaming:

Yuki: Ano…girls, u have 2 say the disclaimer……

Silveryuki06/3xThreat: :silver snaps out of daydream: YYYYUUUKIII-KUUN::sparkle eyes:

Yuki: :sweat drop: since the girls seem unable 2 get the disclaimer out……3xThreat n silveryuki06 do NOT own anything in fruits basket or this story other thn the plot they set up…..

3xThreat: :gasp: u liar Yuki-kun! We do own something!

Silveryuki06: you…..

Yuki: :blush:

Okeez ppl we really don't own nething…..but we wish we owned Yuki…(hence the penname….sort of…lol!)

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Ma Well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Konnichiwa Hello

Oi Hey

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry/excuse me

Gomen/Gomen nasai I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke Monster/Demon

Usagi Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri Rice ball

Tatsu Dragon

Nani What?

Sugoi Wow

**Wilted Flower**

**Chapter One: Prologue-Aichmophobia**

_"The fear of needles."_

Bird's chirped outside the Sohma god's window, their musically lilting notes, floating through the air, breaking the prolonged silence. One small, pure white bird flew down onto Akito's outstretched fingers where she was resting by the open doorway. The god (goddess?) opened her eyes and brought the perched bird closer to her. Surprisingly, it stayed. "_It must trust me,"_ Akito thought. "_Unlike my beloved Jyuunishi… Iie, they do not trust me. But it's to be expected… Their minds have been poisoned by that mononoke, Honda Tohru."_

A cool breeze blew into the room, causing Akito's dark coal hair to tousle. There was a soft, weak sigh and her pale hand reached over to brush it back, causing the startled bird to fly off. She pulled her kimono tighter against her body. You could see Akito's breath in the air: a small wispy puff standing out from the cold.

Her dark eyes darted over to the small bell chime near her futon. Hatori had ordered the maids to install it for an emergency or when Akito needed him. Slowly, Akito willed herself to stand. She limped over to the futon and slumped down in its softness. Then she rang the bell.

Less than a minute later, Hatori knocked on the door and slid it open, sitting down on his legs a small distance away from Akito and placing his medical bag next to him. He had been moved to the office next to Akito's room so that the god could be "properly cared for."

"You called, Akito?"

The god turned around. A dark smile was spread across her features. "Come here my beloved tatsu." Akito outstretched her thin arms, beckoning Hatori to come to her. Gingerly, Hatori rose and walked over to her. His footsteps softly echoed over the wooden floor. He sat down on his legs beside Akito and waited.

Akito smiled, knowing that Hatori would do anything for her. "Come closer," she teased. Hatori shifted his eyes to the floor and scooted closer. "Hai…"

The god carefully sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Hatori's neck, draping herself over him. (This happened in the 10 book….at da summer home….Akito was all hanging ovr Hatori….ugh….:shudders: u also c Akito climbing on2 Shigure's lap earlier…..sorry had 2 tell u guys….) She brought her lips close to his ear. "Hatori," she said icily, "New Years is coming up. All the important people are invited. Since Tohru Honda seems to be…_important_ to you all, let's invite her." Hatori immediately froze. His eyes lowered and he closed them. He didn't want to bring Tohru into this, but Akito would make him. His hand brushed against his left eye unconsciously.

Akito saw this movement and knew she had won. "Hai, Hatori," she said, looking at the doctor's tired features with some amount of pleasure at his carefully covered distress. "You'll carry out my request…won't you?"

Hatori really looked older than he was as he closed his eyes wearily and opened his mouth to reply. "Akito…is it really necessary--" :THUD: Akito roughly shoved Hatori onto the wooden floor. Her eyes burned of anger. "Hatori! You DARE to disobey me! Are you going to turn against me like the rest! Well ARE you! ANSWER ME!" Akito screamed.

Hatori sat on the floor wide eyed. Akito raised a hand to slap him, but it was only when the god began to cough violently and lower her hand, that Hatori sighed and stood up. He walked over to his medical bag and withdrew a small needle. "Don't-put-that-thing-in-my-body," Akito hissed venomously. Hatori ignored her and sat next to her with the needle.

"It'll help, Akito," he assured. He raised the needle to her arm and pierced the skin. Akito's eyes narrowed. A few minutes later, Akito had calmed down and the coughing had stopped. Hatori had situated himself behind Akito on the futon as she leaned back and sat on his lap, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Hmmm…" Akito said. "While you're at it, maybe you can bring that neko mononoke to the banquet too, to see what he's been missing. He can sit in a corner by himself, such a disgusting thing. Or maybe…the pain would be worse if he was to be left alone at Shigure's while even that baka Tohru-san got invited?" Hatori remained silent, knowing his opinion was not needed and Akito would decide on her own. Besides, Hatori really didn't want anything to do with her devious such plans like this. "Iie…bring him too. I can have a _talk_ with him while you're at it …So you will obey my order. Bring Honda Tohru-san and Kyo on that day…" There was a heavy, worn-out sigh from the doctor and his aura radiated weariness, resignation, and pain. "Hai…"

………………………………………………………………………………...

TA-DAAA! FIRST CHAPPIE! LOL. Reviews are much appreciated! Pplllz check out our other stories too! 3xThreat- Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, thn read the sequel- Let's Stay Together Always. Also her other story- LOST and Ryou vs Kyou

Silveryuki06's stories- Zodiac Love (expect another possible InuYasha one in place of the one I deleted, or an Artemis Fowl one soon!) pwweez review! Yuki orders you too also!

Yuki: yea yea…..just review n save me from these 2 lunatics!

Silver/3xThreat::GASP: Yuki….how could you….:both begin sobbing:

Yuki: :groan: don't cry…im sorry all rite::hands girls a tissue box:

Silver: :sniff: okay…..

3xThreat: I 4give u too

Silver/3xThreat::glomps Yuki:

O yea….and expect a dance frum Yuki at the banquet! We noe he already danced, but 4 the sake of the story lets say he didn't! We are sooo evil! Tohrus gonna be there 2 c it 2! Lol! Please Review! 3 3 3


	2. Philemaphobia

3xThreat: We're baaaack! 3 3 ! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Ah…we forgot to mention that this is set two years later… Oh, and poor Silver-chan was grounded and I've been busy with theatre…so that's why we haven't posted in a little while. . :sobs: lol!

Silveryuki06: ACK! I didn't mean to get grounded…lol! Sumimasen!

3xThreat: Me too!

Silveryuki06/3xThreat::bows heads: We're sorry and we hope you enjoy this chapter! Yukiruness in this one!

Yuki::blush and secretly does the happy dance:

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Ma Well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Konnichiwa Hello

Oi Hey

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry/excuse me

Gomen/Gomen nasai I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke Monster/Demon

Usagi Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri Rice ball

Tatsu Dragon

Nani What?

Sugoi Wow

**Wilted Flower**

**Chapter Two: Philemaphobia**

_"The fear of kissing."_

There was a soft tune in the air, but no music was playing, no birds singing. Someone was humming happily. A young woman stood outside on a lovely morning, hanging clothes on the laundry line. The wind played with her brown hair, allowing it to flutter about in mid-air. The teen sighed and a small smile played across her light pink lips. She blinked before hanging the final piece of Kyo's laundry.

Tohru Honda stopped humming and looked up at the sky. "It's beautiful, Mom." The sky was a pale light blue with fluffy clouds. The sun's rays were warming up her body and she closed her chocolate eyes and let her mind drift into a peaceful state with no worry.

"Honda-san?"

The onigiri faintly blushed and smiled even more. She knew that voice. "Konichiwa, Yuki-kun! Did I wake you?" It was still quite early for the nezumi to be up, and she worried she had waken him.

The teen with gorgeous amethyst eyes and tousled violet hair grinned. "Iie, Honda-san. I just heard a lovely tune and decided to see what it was." Tohru fully blushed this time, causing Yuki to chuckle softly. "Need any help?" he asked.

Tohru smiled. "I thought Shigure-kun said you were awful around the house!" she joked. This time, it was Yuki's turn to blush. "Ah…well I thought I'd help," he shrugged. "Sure!" she smiled brightly. Truly, being with Yuki-and all the other Sohmas- made her so happy. And it was moments like this, moments with Yuki, that she treasured the most…

"Ano…like this?"

Tohru turned around. Yuki was holding one of Shigure's yukatas up in the air and clipping one side to the line. The onigiri smiled and nodded her head. "Yupp!" She handed him another clip for the other side and he clipped it. After a couple minutes, they had finished Shigure's laundry and were done for a while, so they decided to head back to the house.

"So, Yuki-kun, how's your Secret Base? I haven't visited in a while," Tohru stated cheerfully. Yuki grinned at her. "Well, it's really _our_ base now since you've been helping me so much, ne Honda-san? Anyway, it's been fine. The leeks are almost ready to pick and so are the carrots. Then I'm guessing that next month or so, the strawberries will be ready." Tohru blushed again, turning her head the other way so he wouldn't see her red face. "That's g-great, Y-Yuki-kun! Arigatou. Ooo, and I can't wait for the strawberries!" she said.

"Yea," Yuki whispered before turning his head up to the sky. Tohru began to say something as she whipped her head back to see Yuki. "Yu--" She paused. The sun was haloing his face, the light making him seem unreal and even princelier. "Ah…" she whispered. The wind blew, causing his lilac hair to rustle past his face. Hi amethyst eyes shifted to meet hers and she gasped. _"OH MY GOSH, MOM! I WAS TOTALLY OGLING AT HIM!"_ she thought.

She flailed her arms in the air and was about to blurt out her apologies, when she stepped in a hole…

"EEEK!" she screamed as her foot caught in it and she began to fall forward. Yuki gasped. "Tohru!" _"Ano…?"_ Tohru thought happily. She felt strong arms grip her waist and then flip her to the side. :THUD: "EH?" Tohru asked worriedly.

She had landed on Yuki's arm as he was trying to protect her from falling flat on her face. She had ended up on her side, and Yuki lay beside her. She felt his arm twitch and gasped.

"Yuki, Sumimasen! Oh dear…Sumimasen! Oh!"

Yuki had rolled over to her and then slid his arm out. Then he had put his other arm on Tohru's other side. He was far enough away from her so that he wouldn't transform, but he was still over her. Tohru blushed. Yuki was looming over her…just staring at her…

_"Wow…She's so beautiful…"_ Yuki thought._ "She's like an angel…"_ He reached out to curl a long lock of her thick brunette hair with his finger and he blushed at its softness. He looked down at her reddened face and blushed even more. "Oh…Honda-san, Sumimasen!" he said hurriedly. He didn't mean to zone out on her like that while he was still on top of her. He let go of the curl he had formed around his finger and looked into her large eyes, seeing if she was offended.

Tohru softly smiled as her blush increased. Hesitantly, she reached a finger out to silence Yuki. "Tohru…" she whispered to him. He gasped. Had he called her by her real name? He had had the urge to for quite a long time now, but he hadn't voiced his thoughts out loud.

Her finger on his lips made Yuki blush furiously, and he was about to move but his arms felt like jelly. _"Uh-oh…"_ he thought frantically. Dazzling amethyst eyes and soft chocolate ones met, emotions swirling within them. Yuki made a soft moan and gingerly began bowing his head down closer to Tohru's face.

_"Oh, god…stop. Stop! What if she hates me! We have such a good friendly relationship! I don't want to ruin it! Kuso! I…I can't…iie…Tohru…"_

Yuki bent down farther till his soft lips brushed hers. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for a scared squeal, but he didn't hear it. Doki doki doki doki! "Hmmm…" a soft voice replied. Yuki gasped slightly. Was that Tohru? He looked into her eyes and she stared back knowingly, smiling that trade-mark grin of hers.

A smile began edging is way along Yuki's features and he leaned down closer, propping himself on his elbows so that he could hold her face, though making sure that their bodies wouldn't make contact. Just as his soft lips brushed against hers once again, the ground rumbled and Tohru squeaked. Yuki, finally regaining his arms, moved off of her and stood up. Then he extended a hand to help her up. "Are you ok, Honda-san?" he asked softly, keeping his head the other way to conceal his blush.

Tohru tried to hide her disappointment at Yuki not calling her Tohru. She smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand. He pulled her up and then suddenly, the ground stopped shaking. Curiosity filled the two young adults and they cautiously walked towards the front door.

:BAM: Tohru gasped. "ACK!" she yelled as she saw the female adult's body slam on the door side. "Oi! What the-" a gruff voice said. The door slammed open and there stood Kyo. "OI, I said--" he started again. The orange haired teen gasped.

"Kyo…my love…why…why haven't you called me?" Kagura Sohma asked quietly, her head down. Kyo tensed. "Why…? Why? Kyo…sweetheart…lover…I…I…" Kyo shifted his body back around and began sprinting back into the house. "I MISSED YOUUUUU!" Kagura screamed, careening herself on top of Kyo.

"DAMMIT, WOMAN! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" "BUT KYO, DARLING!" "IIE! IIE, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" "KUSO! KYO, MY LOVE, I ONLY WANT TO LOVE YOU!" "I DON'T THINK LOVE INVOLVES VIOLENCE, KAGURAAA!" "BUT THAT'S MY WAY OF TELLING YOU HOW MUCH I CARE FOR YOU! AND I DO, KYO! I CARE FOR YOU DEEPLY!" "I DON'T WANT YOUR MUSH, WOMAN! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" "IIE! I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!"

Crashes, screams, yells, strangled yelps, and much more violent sounds could be heard from within the house. Yuki and Tohru sweat dropped and remained outside. One more loud crash was heard and then, "Kyo? Love! Who did this to you?"

"Iieee! My poor house!" a sorrowful voice yelled helplessly.

Yuki snickered at the sound of the inu's voice. _"Poor Shigure-kun!"_ Tohru thought worriedly as she rushed into the house to see the damage.

After an hour or so, Kagura had calmed down and was now seated between Tohru and Shigure and across from Kyo at the table. Yuki sat by Tohru and Kyo. Bandages covered the neko's body. "Kuso…" he hissed. "Kyo…you know…you wouldn't make me so mad if you just picked up the phone once and a while and called me…. I just want to hear from you occasionally," Kagura complained softly. Kyo sighed and put a hand on his face.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Shigure excused himself from the table and got up. He opened the door and smiled playfully. "Konichiwa, Ha'ri! So nice of you to drop by! You're just in time. Tohru is preparing dinner and--"

"Shigure…" an icy voice said sternly. Shigure looked into Hatori's eyes and his brow creased. Hatori looked way serious than he always was. The doctor seemed worn out and worried too. Hatori made a resigned sigh before he opened his mouth to speak.

"We need to talk…"

………………………………………………………………

Random Reader: NOOOO. A CLIFFHANGER! 0.0

Silveryuki/3xThreat: :shrug evilly:

3xThreat: OMG, I had SOOO much fun writing this chapter! Wasn't it fun, Silver-chan?

Silveryuki06::Nods enthusiastically: So did you like? We're glad you liked the last chapter…we hope you like this one too! .

Yuki: Heh…you enjoyed a chapter with Akito?

3xThreat: It was a good chapter, Yuki-kun 333!

Yuki: …:turns away::mutters: You didn't even let me properly kiss Tohru…

Tohru: :blush:

Silveryuki06/3xThreat::GLOMP: We still love you Yuki! If you're good, you might snag a kiss from Tohru-chaaaan!

Yuki::POOF::blush:

**Oh, and please read our other stories! **


	3. Euphobia

Silver::glares evilly at 3xThreat: are u happy now? Sheesh….im soooorrryyy tht I didn't write nething n only edited…..it's not my fault im still grounded::sticks out tongue:

3xThreat::glares and sticks out tongue:

……silence…….

Both: I'm so SORRY::HUG:

Silver: plz excuse the above incident! Neway, this chappie is gonna get sum stuff goin!

3xThreat::drags in Yuki: huh?...Oh! yes, this chapter is gonna get sum stuff moving…..a lot of stuff…I think…

Yuki::whines-let me go already:

Silver/3xThreat: NOOOOO::GLOMP:

3xThreat: now tht the daily glomping of Yuki session is over, on with da story!

**Wilted Flower: Chapter 3-Autophobia**

_"The fear of being oneself."_

"We need to talk…"

Those four words didn't sound so good to the Sohma Inu. The usually active writer just stood there rigidly, staring at the doctor for a while, and then gestured for him to come in. Shigure's dark eyes narrowed as he tried to uncover the enigma that was Sohma Hatori.

"Do you want to say hi to the others or…"

"I'll wait in the study." Hatori replied in the same icy tone as before. "Hai," Shigure affirmed as he quickly walked where the others were talking. Shigure paused by the doorway and let out a weary sigh. He closed his eyes and quickly pulled on a cheerful façade. "Tohru-chaan!" he sang gleefully, poking his head around the doorway. "Please excuse me from your wonderful food ne? Ha-san just came with something so we'll be in the study."

"Ano…hai…" Tohru mumbled, looking surprised and confused at the same time. "Ma, I'll be going now!" After Shigure left, the teens were left to endure the awkward silence surrounding the area.

"I wonder what that was about." Tohru muttered, features visibly frustrated. "Something wrong, Honda-san?" enquired Yuki in a concerned tone. Tohru flinched visibly, but quickly recovered. Her heart panged against her chest and her eyes narrowed for a moment before she looked towards the kitchen. "Ah, nandemunai! I'm not hungry right now so I'll wash the plates before I start dinner," she replied cheerfully, a big smile on her face.

"I'll help." Kyo volunteered, getting up from his seat. His amber eyes had immediately darted to Yuki when he saw Tohru flinch. He had been the last person alone with her after all. _"Kuso…baka nezumi, what the hell did you do to hurt Tohru!"_

Yuki and Kagura also got up to leave. The Nezumi gave Tohru a small smile. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Tohru gave a small nod and smiled at Yuki. Kagura grinned, "And Kyo, love, I'll be taking a walk to get fresh air! Don't miss me too much!"

Kyo sweat dropped and Tohru chuckled. With that, Yuki silently went up to his room while Kagura bounded outside for a walk. Once they were alone in the kitchen, Kyo abruptly turned around and stared at her cautiously for a moment.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru enquired, blushing under his scrutiny. "Tohru, did Yuki do anything to you?" he asked straight to the point. "Eh! Of course not!" Tohru replied, now blushing furiously. "Of course not, Kyo-kun! Doushite?"

Kyo sighed and shook his head, turning his face away from the confused onigiri. His fist was clenched to control his emotions. "Whatever, let's wash the dishes now," he replied, turning back around towards the sink. Tohru gazed at him, her chocolate eyes filled with concern, but shrugged it off and stood next to him to help.

…………………………………………………………….

Hatori was leaning against the sturdy wall of Shigure's study when the Inu walked in. The Tatsu looked up at Shigure with cold, weary eyes. Shigure looked at his old friend with concern. "Hari, what's the matter?"

The doctor looked around. "Let's step outside." He opened Shigure's door and called over his shoulder, "Bring me a cigarette. I'll need one," he sighed. With that, he walked outside. Shigure stood still for a while and then smirked. So it was that important, ne? No doubt it had to do something with Akito or New Years. It was coming up in a few days anyway.

The Inu grabbed a fresh pack of cigs and a lighter before following Hatori out.

After Kyo and Tohru finished cleaning up in the kitchen, the hot-headed Neko left and searched out Yuki who was in his room. "Kuso nezumi! What did you do to Tohru?" Kyo blurted out angrily as he threw open the Prince's door. Yuki's violet eyes flashed dangerously as his demeanor quickly changed from surprised to nearly furious. The Nezumi put down the book he was reading on the bed and got up.

"What are you talking about baka neko!" he spat back through clenched teeth. "I would never do anything to harm Honda-san!"

"Hontou?" asked Kyo sarcastically, "Then why did she flinch when you talked to her a while ago? NE, KUSO NEZUMI?"

"Nani! You're imagining things! Go talk your nonsense some where else!"

"Chikusho!" Kyo raged as he leapt toward Yuki with a raised fist. Yuki quickly dodged and in a few moments they were both battling…again…

Arms pumped and legs swung towards the enemy as Yuki and Kyo fought. Kyo's fist made contact with Yuki's shoulder, sending the Nezumi back on the bed. Quickly, Yuki used his legs to propel himself up. As he jumped up, he sent a flying kick towards Kyo's stomach. It connected and Kyo was sent hurling into Yuki's door. The wooden door came down with a crash, the Neko sprawled on top of it.

…………………………………………………………….

Shigure and Hatori had been sitting in silence for quite a long time now, just sitting calmly and smoking. "Hari, I can't take it anymore. What is wrong?"

Hatori turned to Shigure and exhaled the smoke that had been swirling in his throat. It was quite ironic that Hatori smoke, being a doctor and all. The Tatsu removed the object from his mouth and sighed. "It's about New Years."

Shigure nodded. He had already guessed that! "I spoke with Akito yesterday…it seems that she would like To--"

CRASH!

Shigure and Hatori simultaneously looked up towards the loud sound. Both let out a loud sigh, Shigure's remorseful and Hatori's exhausted.

"Shigure?" a sweet concerned voice called. Both adults got up from their places quickly and hurried into the house. Tohru was already on the stairs and the two followed.

"My poor house! Again!" cried Shigure. Hatori just sighed and rubbed his forehead. They made it to the top and saw Kyo on the door. The onigiri gasped. "K-Kyo—" Her voice was cut off as Kyo, with new found strength, leapt towards Yuki. Yuki's violet eyes widened and he aimed a good couple kicks at the Neko.

Tohru looked uncertainly between the two boys, unsure of what to do. But the decision was soon made for her as Yuki knocked Kyo out cold on the floor. "Ne Yuki-kun, why did you two go at it so hard this time?" asked Shigure apprehensively.

"Urusee!" growled Yuki pushing past Hatori and Shigure and standing in front of Tohru. "Honda-san will you accompany me on a walk?" he enquired in a more gentle tone. Tohru looked surprised, but nodded. Yuki gave her a smile and went downstairs to wait for her. Tohru quickly followed leaving two perplexed adults and an unconscious Kyo behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Honda-san…" Yuki began uncertainly as the two made their way beneath the canopy of trees. "Did…did I do something to upset you today? I mean…I'm sorry if I made you upset when I…_kissed_ you. But I…I...Ireallylikeyou!" Tohru and Yuki stopped walking as Tohru gasped and blushed bright red. Yuki turned his head to hide his own blush too. After a moment, Tohru finally trusted herself to speak again.

"I...I really like you too, Yuki-kun." Yuki suddenly turned back towards Tohru with open surprise/happiness written on his face. His violet eyes danced. "Oh, H--"

"Demo…"

Yuki suddenly flinched and looked down. Tohru, seeing the hurt on his face overtake the happier emotions, quickly continued. "Demo, I just felt sad when you kept on calling me Honda-san. I mean, after we…_kissed_, I thought you would start calling me Tohru…because…" Tohru trailed off and her blush intensified if possible.

"Ooh…Gomen nasai Honda…ano…Tohru…" Yuki replied with a slightly amused tone at how simple the problem was. How he loved saying her name. It was like being locked free in a way. A more casual notion, a way to get closer to Tohru. Tohru shook her head.

"Daijoubu." Tohru whispered as Yuki cupped her face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. They were suddenly interrupted as they heard Kagura. MUAHAHAHAHAH! How evil is silver! Lol!

"Yun-chan! Tohru-kun!" Yuki groaned sadly and placed his forehead on Tohru's shoulder. Tohru giggled and patted his back. "We can finish later, ne?" Yuki whispered in her ear, sending shivers up Tohru's spine.

"Sugoi…looks like you two finally got together!" Kagura squealed as she got a closer look at the two. She smiled. "Please don't tell any one Kagura," Yuki ordered softly as he finally lifted his head. "Tohru and I will tell Kyo…but unless another of the Jyuunishi finds out, that's all we're telling."

"And Uo-chan and Hana-chan, Yuki-kun!" chided Tohru. Yuki grimaced. "Oh yeah…" Tohru laughed again. Kagura looked at the two and felt immensely happy for them. _They belong with each other. How sweet…to find the one you could possibly spend the rest of your life with. I hope this will be a long fairy tale for them…not cut short…_

"Let's go back to Shi-chan's now, ne?" Kagura said grinning as she grabbed one of Tohru's hands and Yuki grabbed the other.

"Hai!" replied Tohru as the three walked back home.

They met Shigure and Hatori at the door, exchanging anxious and stern looks. "Konichiwa, Hatori-san! I didn't get to properly greet you earlier!" She gave a small bow and smiled. Hatori looked up at her. "Hai…konichiwa, Honda-kun…it's been a while." Tohru acted out a sigh. "How many times must I tell this family to just call me Tohru? It's been more than two years since you've known me," she laughed.

A soft smile came out on the doctor's face. He hadn't smiled in a while and Shigure raised an eyebrow. What did this mean…?

"You're so kind, H…Tohru-kun. Arigatou. It's nice to see you so happy today." Tohru blushed and glanced at Yuki. "Hai…I have a lot of things to be happy about…"

At this Hatori grimaced. He looked the opposite way so the girl wouldn't see it. Shigure smiled at Tohru uncertainly.

"Ano?" Tohru asked. "Is everything alright? Is Kyo ok?" Shigure waved a hand up and down, stopping Tohru. He gave a reassuring smile as he spoke. "He's fine, Tohru. Up in his room I believe. He'll be ok…he's just a little grumpy, that's all."

The smile became a little more serious and he looked at Hatori, who was still staring straight ahead of him. "I belive Ha'ri and I need to finish our talk. Will you excuse us?" Tohru blushed. "AH! HAI! GOMEN NASAI!" she spazzed. Yuki offered her his arm and she took it. Together they walked inside.

"Kagura? You too…"

The Boar stood uncertainly, a small grimace on her pink lips. The wind rustled her dark brown hair. "Sumimasen…" she whispered, turning her back on them. It seemed…not right. Leaving them to talk. What if it was about New Years? About Yuki and Tohru? Kagura didn't know, but it still made her a bit jumpy. She walked inside, seeking out Yuki and Tohru.

The Inu turned back to the Tatsu. "So…. No more interruptions. Tell me, Ha'ri. What is wrong?"

Hatori looked pained as he spoke. "Hai…about New Years. I spoke with Akito yesterday. Seems she wants Kyo to come to the banquet to have a little 'talk' with him." Shigure looked sort of shocked. "That's not all of it." "Eh?"

"She wants Tohru to come too…"

…………………………………………………

YAY! Please read our other stories!


	4. Autophobia

Silver: GAAAAHHHH::bows repeatedly Tohru-style: GOOOMMEENN NEEE! I had sooo much skool, crap 2 do and me n 3xThreat don't really have as much time was we would lyk:still bowing:

3xThreat:joins bowing: HAI! GOMEN!

Yuki::sweatdrop: u 2 should stop….ure freaking out our readers….

Both:……..:sparkle eyes: yuki commanded us to stop n we shall stop! WE LUUUUV U YUKI-KUUUNN::GLOMP: (silver: don't we do this at every authors note 3xThreat?...its getting repetitive……but its yuuukkiii! N we luv yuki so much!...sorry if we're annoying da other readers out there!)

Yuki::collapse::POOF:

Both: noooo…..yuki-kun! (yuki- x.X) u need 2 transform back cuz u have to finish all the luvy dubby scenes with tohru-chaaann 3 don't u wanna kiss her? (both:evil smirk:)

Yuki::POOF: (both: KYAAA :BLUSH:)

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Ma Well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kimochiwarui disgusting

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Konnichiwa Hello

Oi Hey

Onna woman

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry/excuse me

Gomen/Gomen nasai I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke Monster/Demon

Usagi Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri Rice ball

Tatsu Dragon

Nani What?

Sugoi Wow

**Wilted Flower:****Chapter 4 -Euphobia**

_"The fear of news."_

_"She wants Tohru to come too…"_

An eyebrow was now raised on the Sohma Inu's face, mainly out of concern, but curiosity as well. "Maaa, to the banquet, Ha'ri?" he said softly as he looked up, exhaling the dark, thick, cig smoke into the sky. A firm nod was Shigure's answer.

"You know Akito is planning something…heinous, you being her loyal canine pet," Hatori said icily. Shigure's dark eyes narrowed. A few seconds later, the coldness in his eyes were gone, though replaced by firmness. "That was a bit harsh, Hatori," he spoke. "And seeing that we are discussing a serious matter, I believe it best that we refrain from classifying others."

Shigure wouldn't admit it, but it was true. He was the Inu. Man's so called "best friend." Second to last in finishing the zodiac (that's right, right?). He had to work through hell to get to his ranking, a trusted advisor to Akito. He would not look in on the outside, whimpering all the way. Iie, the enigma that was Sohma Shigure was a top dog, conniving and mysterious.

Hatori sighed as the smoke left his mouth. He made one nod and turned to him. "Sumimasen."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Shigure opened his mouth once more. "By the way, I do not know what Akito is planning. Of course she has mentioned Tohru before…"

:FLASHBACK:

_Shigure walked into a dark, dusty room, looking at the frail figure sitting slumped on the other side. "Akito," he said, announcing his presence. The figure looked up, a lazy smile on her features. "Ma, konnichiwa, Inu-san." Shigure sat on his legs, across the room from Akito. Patience was a virtue that Sohma Shigure had plenty of. He waited until Akito was ready to get up, but she never did._

_He was twiddling his fingers when the woman spoke again. "Hmm…Yuki has made himself comfortable, ne Shigure?" Shigure did not answer. "He has," Akito answered for herself. "All because of that Honda, Tohru girl. Kimochiwarui…she's just a mononoke." After another pause Akito continued again. "Yuki thinks he can stay away forever…I won't let him. I'll show him the truth…that he's a nasty little rodent that no one cares for. That he'll be safer in the dark, here with me…My precious little nezumi…But that Honda girl might get in the way." Akito smirked. "It doesn't matter. I guess I just might have to teach her…a lesson," she hissed quietly, chuckling to herself at the thought. Shigure's eyes widened at what he thought he heard Akito say. He was sure he had heard right, his acute dog hearing had never betrayed him._

Shigure smirked to himself. Good thing his memory was good. "We'll just have to see how it turns out I guess." he murmured. Hatori eyed him and then looked away.

"A…Ano?" a soft voice whispered. The two adults looked up to see Tohru's head sticking out from around the corner. She was blushing and her eyes were diverted.

"Sumimasen, but…would there be anything that you two would prefer to eat? I know you didn't really get to eat anything Shigure-san. Oh, and I didn't know if you had eaten already, Hatori-san. If you'd like, I can heat up something," she offered sweetly.

Shigure looked at Hatori. "Well, now that you offered, it would be nice if I could have an onigiri. With the left over rice of course! I wouldn't want my precious little flower to work too hard!" Shigure smiled. Tohru blushed some more and nodded happily. "Of course. It'll be ready soon!" she smiled. "Don't let it get cold!" she added before she walked back towards the kitchen.

The adults were silent for a moment. "She leaves an air of cheeriness behind, one can't help but smile," Shigure said. "Hai, Tohru-kun is truly a blessing. She's helped us all." He grinned. "Even my poor house! She's saved it from the depths of--"

"Ugh," Hatori murmured, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and extinguishing it. Shigure chuckled and stood. "Well, I'm taking Tohru to her word. Those onigiris shouldn't be wasted. Tohru's gentle hands took the time to form them, and--"

"You really are just an obnoxious pervert," Hatori said. When Shigure looked at him, he was smiling slightly. Shigure smiled back as he walked out of the room.

OOOOO

"Mmmmmm!" a content voice murmered.

"Oh my God…now I'm going to have to get more!"

"Sugoi…you're sooo good!" the Inu said again.

"Tohru, you should do this as a living!"

"Because it is excellent!"

"My little flower has truly blossomed…

into a GREAT chef!"

Shigure Sohma took another bite out of the onigiri. A smile lit up his casual face and he chuckled, patting his stomach.

((3xThreat: Heehee! You perverts! Shigure is proud of you))

"Tohru, I must say, you are wonderful. These are delicious! Will you take up my offer? Will you be my bride?" Tohru stopped, blushed, and then made a soft giggle. "Shigure-san, you flatter me," she played along.

Shigure put a hand to his heart. "But I am only speaking from my heart, my little flower." Tohru smiled. Yuki burst through the kitchen door, glaring icy daggers at Shigure, while standing protectively near Tohru. Shigure's head turned dramatically. "Ouch. Cold."

Tohru bust out laughing and Hatori shook his head, taking another bite of the yummy food. "Baka…"

OOOOO

"Kyo-chan?" the Boar called softly as she knocked on the Neko's door. She frowned. "Kyo, I'd like to come in."

Silence…

"I just want to talk…please…"

Silence…

"Kyo…" Kagura grumbled dangerously.

Silence…

An angry mark appeared at the side of Kagura's head as she tried to contain her temper. She clenched her fists and gave a heated sigh. "Ok, I'm coming in," she said determinedly. The Boar heard the lock click on the door and her eyes narrowed.

"EEUURGH!" she yelled, turning the knob around and around, pulling hard. She finally kicked it, letting it fly open. She saw Kyo sitting on his bed and stalked towards him.

"EH? BAKA! CRAZY ONNA, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY DOOR!" he screamed at her.

"Kyo, you wouldn't let me in!" she grumbled, ignoring Kyo's previous statement.

The Neko sighed. "That's why the door was locked!" he said heatedly. The Boar knew something was on his mind. "Kyo…talk to me," she whispered, concerned. She placed her hand on his and looked up at him. Kyo's amber eyes narrowed at her. He withdrew his hand and looked away.

"Iie," he answered softly. Kagura's eyes widened and they suddenly were soft and gentle. "Is this about Tohru?" she whispered, voice calm. Kyo didn't look at her. He answered her with a small nod.

Kagura's heart clenched painfully at the thought of what the little talk could lead to. But no one would know her pain even if the outcome was _that_. She would keep it to herself and remain a burden to no one but her own broken heart. She wanted to see Kyo happy and if what made him happy wasn't her…well, she would just have to deal with that wouldn't she?

"Kyo-kun…do you know how you feel about her?" Kagura asked in a whisper, meaning Tohru. Kyo winced at the sort of monotone Kagura's voice had changed to. He knew this was hurting her, but he couldn't help her until he knew what he wanted himself.

"Iie…" he replied softly. He heard Kagura sigh behind him and felt the depression in his bed when she sat down next to him. A silence slowly cocooned the room in. Suddenly, it was shattered by a delighted laugh from outside. Kyo peered out the window and his heart froze at what he saw.

Kagura was about to speak when she saw Kyo suddenly tense and his face radiate the most shock and emotion she'd ever seen. "Kyo-kun…" Suddenly, she saw what had made him react so. Yuki and Tohru were walking into the woods, holding hands, but they had suddenly stopped and Yuki had leaned down to capture Tohru's lips in a kiss. Kagura immediately averted her eyes from the couple and onto Kyo's face.

Kyo finally turned away from the window and sat looking defeated on his bed. _Tohru choose Yuki…Guess the nezumi beat the neko again…_ Kyo's hands grasped his bed sheets tightly as similar thoughts ran in his head. _Kuso…why? Why Tohru, why…? You…you said that day…you said we'd stay together! You-_

Suddenly, he was aware of Kagura prying his hands from the sheets and placing them onto his lap, her fingers gently lingering before moving away and into her own lap. "Kyo-kun, do you love Tohru-chan? As in _love _love, or do you care for her as fiercely as a brother would?"

Kyo's eyes widened. _A brother! I haven't ever thought of my feelings for Tohru like that. But I still feel that it was… less of a brother thing and more of the…other love. But if I really loved her I would let her go right? Keep her where she's happy…or would I fight for her? ..No….Tohru would be devastated, knowing her and how she gives all of whatever she feels to people. But still…this hurts… This is how Kagura must feel a lot of the time… Kagura…I'm so sorry._

Unknown to Kyo, this last thought slipped out of his mouth and he looked up when he heard Kagura gasp. Her face showed her pain, but when she noticed Kyo looking, she quickly masked it again. "Ano…I better go clean up some of the dishes so Tohru-chan won't have to do so much, ne?" she said hurriedly, getting up from the bed.

Suddenly, Kyo reached out and grabbed Kagura's wrist before she could get out of reach. She looked back in surprise. "Kyo-kun…" she whispered.

"You took it the wrong way. I meant I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you…" he said in an uncharacteristically sad, regretful tone. "Don't leave…please."

Kagura's eyes filled with pent up tears as she hurled herself at Kyo with a small sob. Kyo wrapped his arms tightly around her as tears dropped from his own eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

Some time had passed with Kyo holding Kagura like that and gently rocking her from time to time. Without really knowing what he was doing, Kyo kissed a lone tear away from Kagura's cheek. She gasped and looked up at him with puffy, red eyes from crying. A small blush graced her face.

Kyo gave her a small smile. "Wait for me. It's going to take some time, but I'll get there eventually. So please…wait for me."

"Hai."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Silver::blows nose: that was sooooo sweet! (in my opinion and in my friend's (who read it) opinion. I'm very satisfied with it, cuz thts the cutest kyo/kag ive done! Yuppers! Sad….yes…very sad, but cute!

3xThreat: Yupp, very very kawaii! And did you guys fall for the Shigure moment? MWAHAHA, I'm so evil! Lol, jk.

Yuki: Threat-chan…if you had been serious…putting Tohru through that…

3xThreat::sparkly eyes: No, Yuki…I was playing::pout:

Shigure::places hands on 3xThreat and Silver's shoulders: Well, I certainly enjoyed that role. You should write another one of those again soon, Threat-chan, with me and Tohru, but this time-

Yuki::glares::hits the inu:

3xThreat and Silver: IIE! GURE-CHAN!

Yuki: Hmph…:grumbles: Baka hentai inu…deserves it :mutters::walks off:

3xThreat and Silver: …:stare at Shigure's body:

Silver: …….ano….

3xThreat: O.O…should we call 911…?

**LOL. We hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R. Also, check out our other stories!**


	5. Phronemophobia

3xThreat and Silver::still staring at Shigure's body:

3xThreat::bends down and pokes Gure in the side: Hrm… :looks up Silver: Ano…Silver -chaaaan…mouth-to-mouth? XD Onegai?

Silver: NYA! Iie, Threat-chan…well…oO

3xThreat and Silver::ponder::decide to call 911:

Shigure: …ugh…

Silver!!! UWAAH? IS HE WAKING UP?

3xThreat: AHHH! WE NEED HIM FOR THE STORY::turns to Shi-chan: WAKE UP!

Ritsu: AAAUUUGGHH! I'M SOOO SOORRRY! SHIGURE IS PASSED OUT AND IT'S ALL MY FAAAUUULLLLTT! I SHOULDDNNN'TT HAVE BEEENNN BOOOORRRRRNNN! III—

3xThreat and Silver: :glare at Ritsu and poke him in the side Gure-style:

Ritsu: Oof::slides to floor::Silver drags Ritsu off to a quiet corner:

3xThreat and Silver::watch ambulance drive up:

Gorgeous Ambulance woman::goes to Gure and somehow gets him to wake:

Shigure::eyes open and smirks: Ah…:whistles: why, hello, there. Who are you?

3xThreat and Silver: YAAAYY::grabs Shigure and drag him off: WE NEED TO START THE STORY…**NOW**!

Shigure: IIIIIEE! WAIT! I…I THINK I NEED MOUTH-TO-MOUTH…BY HER!

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano- um or huh(hesitation)

Iie- no

Hai- Yes

Arigatou- Thank you

Ma- Well

Nezumi- Rat/Mouse

Kimochiwarui- disgusting

Kuso- Damn

Neko- Cat

Hentai- Pervert

Baka- Idiot

Ittekimasu- I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai- Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii- Cute

Konnichiwa- Hello

Oi- Hey

Onna- woman

Inu- dog

Sumimasen- I'm sorry/excuse me

Gomen/Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Hime-sama- Princess

Oujii-sama- Prince

Jyuunishi- Zodiac

Mononoke- Monster/Demon

Usagi- Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri- Rice ball

Tatsu- Dragon

Nani- What?

Sou ka- I see

Sugoi- Wow

**Wilted Flower: Chapter 5****-Phronemophobia**

_"The fear of thinking."_

"Hahaha!" Tohru laughed delightedly. Yuki's deeper laugh sounded after Tohru's, filled with the same happiness. They walked together towards the woods, hand-in-hand. Suddenly, Yuki turned his head to gaze down at the smiling Tohru. There was a mixture of love and immense contentment in his eyes, emotions swirling in the gorgeous amethyst orbs.

Tohru seemed to feel Yuki divert his attention to something else and looked up at him. As she realized he was focused on her, she blushed a pretty, modest little blush as her eyelids lowered, causing her thick brown lashes to cover her chocolate eyes.

The Prince smiled softly at her bashfulness and leaned down to capture Tohru's lips in a kiss. Unbeknownst to them, an orange-haired male looked away from where he had been watching them, stunned, from the window. Unbeknownst to them, he was feeling pain and betrayal. But the two continued to kiss and be blissfully happy, which is exactly what they deserved. If they had known the pain it was causing to one's eyes at that moment, they would have stopped, but they did not realize.

Yuki caressed Tohru's cheek with a gentle hand, and then broke away. Tohru had a light flush on her cheeks, and her lips were still parted. _What pretty lips_, Yuki noted. He continued to gaze upon Tohru, his hand now having moved up to Tohru's hair, sifting through the perfect brown silk.

_She's all mine_, he repeated for maybe the sixth time that day as his eyes glinted with a feral sort of look. His hand traced a light path from her temple, across her narrow cheek bone, until it finally rested on her cheek once again. It was hard to believe really. Finally, there something that Yuki could grasp, something that he could love and cherish. It was such a new, indescribable feeling, but it was truly amazing. More than amazing.

Tohru smiled and draped her hand over the one he had over her cheek. She gave it a light squeeze and looked into his amethyst eyes. She leaned on her tip-toes and pressed a feather light kiss to his cheek before gazing at him for a little while longer. Finally both turned away, peaceful smiles glowing on their faces as they continued to walk into the magic of the seemingly endless woods.

"So, Tohru, what did you want to talk about?" Yuki asked her, looking down at her. "Eh…" he muttered as he saw her head facing the other way. "A-Ano…Tohru? What's the matter?" he asked, concern on his face and laced in his voice. She turned toward him. Her face showed serious determination, and Yuki jerked back slightly, taken aback.

"Yuki…I think we should keep this a secret from the others except Kyo…you know…that…we like each other and I'm your…" she blushed, thinking of the word, 'girlfriend.' Yuki, understanding completely, raised the hand that was being held by his own to his lips.

"Of course, Hime-sama. I understand perfectly." With those words said, he kissed her hand. Tohru blushed and pretty much melted on the spot. She was so lucky to have Yuki. Not only did she love him and his hobbies and personality, but she couldn't have gotten a better-mannered, _gorgeous _Prince Charming like him.

He looked at her and smiled and Tohru grinned back. "Ano…would you mind going to the store with me? We're a little low on some things," she said.

Yuki nodded. "Of course, I don't mind at all," he replied with a fond smile and they began walking again, this time with a set destination. "Onwards to the supermarket!" Yuki proclaimed dramatically, raising the hand he held Tohru's hand in with the index finger pointing ahead. This made Tohru go into a fit of giggles, and Yuki chuckled with her as they continued on their way.

As they walked, Tohru began to think. She was so glad that Yuki understood her request to not tell anyone else, besides Kyo. He did know what she was talking about right? _Akito_…

That night…that night at the vacation home…the words Akito-san had spoken…. They had been etched into Tohru's heart and soul. _Such a sad, horrid memory._

:FLASHBACK:

_"There's something I want to tell you…. **Don't get conceited…you little bitch**. If you think you can save Yuki or Kyo you should be ashamed of your arrogance." Tohru had then had the unpleasant chance to learn her most precious people's fates. Kyo would be confined till death…and Yuki would return to Akito. "**All** of them will live and die with **me**. No one comes in, no one will be stolen away. Always remaining the same. A **happy** future…an **endless banquet**…**unchanging**. And I **won't** let you join us."_

Unconsciously, Tohru squeezed Yuki's hand. Yuki, thinking nothing of it except as a loving gesture, squeezed back. Tohru's eyes widened and her head snapped to Yuki; she didn't know she had really squeezed his hand and was sort of surprised that she got a response. Feeling eyes on him, Yuki looked down, smiling softly. "Hmm? Doushita?"

Tohru blushed. Doki doki doki… "It…it's nothing," she said, deciding that was a safe answer. Her chocolate eyes closed, and she leaned her head against Yuki's shoulder as they continued to walk. "I'm just…lucky is all..."

This time, it was Yuki's turn to blush. But he smiled fondly as they continued to walk to the store.

OOOOO

After their little moment, Kagura had fallen asleep resting contentedly in Kyo's arms. She was spread out mostly on the bed with her head in Kyo's lap and her arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down at the sleeping boar, at her face flushed from crying, at her face now content to be near him. This was the first time Kyo had allowed Kagura near him, never mind the fact that he was _purposely_ _holding_ her.

His hand absently moved a lock of hair away from her face as the other one rested on her shoulders. _Why am I allowing her to get close to me? …Is it for my own selfish reasons…for a breakable moment of care and false love in this Hell of a life…or…a replacement for Tohru…? Even if she wasn't she'd get hurt in the end anyway, _Kyo thought, remembering what would happen after graduation. _Can I really bring myself to care about Kagura, after I know that she would be in pain and hurt again when everything was said and done, after comparing her to Tohru, after considering her as possibly a replacement…_

Kyo growled at the antagonistic thoughts flitting in circles around his head. It was always the same problems, over and over again, running in circles through his head, rephrased maybe, but in the end it was all the same. He ran his fingers through his unruly orange-hair in frustration. "What am I going to do…?"

(Silver::smirks evilly: Looks like Kyonkichi-kun is gonna be in denial for awhile…that and the fact he's failing at trying to pretend he really doesn't care about Kagura!)

OOOOO

"Hm? You can't find her, Ha'ri?" the Sohma Inu asked, looking up from the manuscript he was editing. Hatori leaned against the open door frame and nodded, sighing. After eating, they had returned to Shigure's study for another chat. Only a few minutes ago, Hatori had gone searching for Tohru, but he could find her no where.

"Iie…it seems Yuki is missing also. They must have gone out together." The Tatsu's brow was slightly furrowed, for he was deep in concentration. If Tohru did indeed come to the banquet, what reaction would this cause from the other Jyuunishi? From Yuki or Kyo? From herself?

"Ma… are you going to wait for her return?" the Inu asked, twirling a pen in between his fingers. This time, he did not look up from his manuscript. Iie, he had to get this finished before New Years. The deadline wasn't till after the three days of Sanga-Nichi, but he wanted it done. That way, he could have all that extra time to find a way to tease his editor. Shigure smirked just thinking of it.

"Iie…I have Akito to tend to. She'll be waiting for me."

Shigure's eyes flickered up to the doctor, and then went back to his writing. A smirk laced its way on his lips. "Maaa, I see. I'm glad you trust me enough to get this important message to your precious Tohru."

Shigure watched as Hatori's eyes widened then narrowed. Emotions flittered across his face, and the Inu contained a smirk. "Shigure…" Hatori said warningly.

"Ah! Iie, dear Ha'ri, I won't keep you. I know you want to get back to Akito, now." The Tatsu blinked and wordlessly turned around.

Shigure's focus went back to his paper but a "Hey" shattered his thoughts. Surprised, the Sohma novelist looked up. Hatori had his hand on the door frame and his back was facing him. "Don't pretend that you don't think Tohru-kun is special. You know as well as I do that she's helped this family so much…"

Hatori was just about to step forward and leave when he heard a sigh. "Hai…I know." The Tatsu smirked at his friends answer. "Goodbye, Shigure."

Shigure ran a hand through his dark locks as he watched the doctor leave. "Know that Tohru-kun is special? I do know, Ha'ri…she is _very_ special," Shigure whispered to himself. He felt that he out of anyone would know, he lived with the girl after all. And that's why he called her his flower. Her whole cheerful personality was like a flower. But…not all cheerful flowers lived forever… Iie, at one time or another…they got **crushed**.

OOOOO

Threat-chan: Mou Shii-chan…you're too evil…P :Silver nods in agreement:

Shigure: :smirks and looks "macho": But I know you two like that, ne? You just want me now, ne? You want to give me a big kiss right here— :BAM:

Yuki: LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU HENTAI::the girls run to Yuki, each one clinging to an arm:Yuki:blush:

Both girls: You saved us, Yuki-kun::kisses Yuki's cheek::POOF:

Silver:…Ara….Yuki, hey Yuki….transform back…we wouldn't want you to go missing so Tohru would suddenly be walking ALONE in the woods….or maybe you want us to tell her you've been cheeattinng on her! 3

Threat: It's okay Yuki, we'll keep what happened here in this universe a secret so it won't escape to the Fruits Basket universe!

Yuki::POOF:

Both: KYYYAAA! XD

XxXxXx…

Check out our other stories! Silveryuki06 and 3xThreat! 3


	6. Ophthalmophobia

**Note to Readers**: We apologize profusely for not updating in like a year!! Getting back into the rhythm of school is totally time consuming! And now that summer has kicked in, it's still been a little busy! This chapter seems a little short, but in the next one things will get kicking again! We still hope that there are readers out there still willing to read our story! Again, hontou ni gomen nasai!!

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano- um or huh(hesitation)

Iie- no

Hai- Yes

Arigatou- Thank you

Ma- Well

Nezumi- Rat/Mouse

Kimochiwarui- disgusting

Kuso- Damn

Neko- Cat

Hentai- Pervert

Baka- Idiot

Ittekimasu- I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai- Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii- Cute

Konnichiwa- Hello

Oi- Hey

Onna- woman

Inu- dog

Sumimasen- I'm sorry/excuse me

Gomen/Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Hime-sama- Princess

Oujii-sama- Prince

Jyuunishi- Zodiac

Mononoke- Monster/Demon

_Daijoubu ka- Are you okay?_

Usagi- Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri- Rice ball

Tatsu- Dragon

Nani- What?

Sou ka- I see

Sugoi- Wow

Genkan- a small place where you remove and keep your shoes

Futari tomo- you two

**Wilted Flower: Chapter 6 -Ophthalmophobia**

_"The fear of being stared at."_

Yuki sighed as he gazed around at all the people in the supermarket, either staring at him or at Tohru or at both of them as a whole. He thought he even saw some of those Fan Club Girls down one aisle. "Yuki-kun?" The quiet voice of Tohru interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? Ah, sumimasen Tohru. What was that?" he politely reconnected. Tohru blushed a little and paused in the middle of the aisle.

"_Daijoubu ka_?_"_

"Oh, it's nothing." Yuki decided with a soft smile. _No need to make Tohru more self conscious than she already is. Plus what should it matter to me what others think. Tohru taught me that, _he thought fondly.

He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers, eliciting a blush and an awkward but affectionate smile from Tohru, catcalls or romantic sighs from others, and shouts of dismay and some glares from the rest. Yuki smiled at her, and they continued their shopping.

OOOOO

Shigure stayed in his study for a long time after Hatori had left. It was mostly because of his manuscript, but he got sidetracked and was immersed in personal thoughts at the moment. He tapped his pen against the manuscript he was supposed to be working on absent mindedly. His eyes were focused into a dark, formidable gaze. "Things are definitely going to change very soon," he murmured huskily, voicing his thoughts out loud.

_The pawns in the game will change their course, their motivation will change. How thrilling. How completely raw and exhilarating._ Shigure didn't really care for surprises, but this one he wouldn't mind. _Even if the opposing 'queen' gets knocked off the board, even if my little flower is hurt, it'll all pay off in the end. The game must go on. All the puzzle pieces will have to join eventually._

_It's all just game..._

After a pause, the smirking Shigure rearranged his demeanor into a more cheerful one as he stood. The gleeful glint returned to his eye and he pranced out of the room with a, "I think I'll take a break and go see what Kyon-Kyon is up to!" He suddenly stopped for a moment. "Ara…where did Kagura-chan go off to?" he shrugged it off. _I'll go find her after I antagonize Kyo!_

Shigure made his way up the stairs and down the hall a ways into Kyo's room. It always managed to surprise him at how neat and organized the feisty, orange haired neko's room always was. Nothing was ever out of place. It was so unlike Kyo's personality and lifestyle. Then again, Kyo did spend a lot of his time _out_ of the room.

"Kyoooo-kuuun!!" he began in a sugary sweet tone. "Nan-" he began, but suddenly broke off when he saw the scene in Kyo's room.

"So that's where Kagura-chan went to," he muttered softly. A soft smile was forming itself on Shigure's face as he observed the two inhabitants of the room sleeping for awhile longer before sighing and turning his gaze into something more melancholy.

"I'm sorry," he muttered cryptically to himself more than anyone else.

After a moment, he shook his head as if to rid himself of such thoughts and smirked when he pulled out a digital camera seemingly out of nowhere. He giggled evilly. "Blackmail Kyo-kuun!!" he said with glee and snapped a few pictures. Suddenly, Kagura began shifting restlessly, and Shigure left the room in fear of being caught and beaten by the two.

OOOOO

Kagura blinked in confusion as she woke up in an unfamiliar area. _Where am I?_ she thought groggily. A sleepy haze lingered in her gaze as she stretched out over whatever she was laying on. It was warm, and admittedly bony, but strangely comforting. She finally shifted her head to look at what it was and she gasped and blushed to find herself stretched luxuriously over Kyo before remembering their previous conversation.

The young teen had also fallen asleep after pointlessly chasing antagonizing thoughts around in his head. _He's beautiful._ Kagura thought, gazing at him with fond eyes.

In sleep, Kyo lost the fierce, defensive scowl he usually hid himself behind during waking hours. His face was peaceful, bordering on angelic, as the content boy his childhood suppressed, shone through the lowered barriers. One hand was splayed across his chest and the other had weaved itself around Kagura's back in a comforting embrace.

Kagura leaned up a little and brushed some hair out of Kyo's face. She quickly drew back however, when her innocent gesture disturbed the calm and Kyo wearily opened his eyes. "K-Kagura?" he muttered offhandedly, sleep still apparent in his eyes. Kagura held her breath, afraid to say anything to ruin the peaceful moment. Kyo removed his arm from around her and rubbed his face wearily.

"What time is it?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure," she replied softly. "I just woke up," she added with a blush. Kyo gazed at her, then blushed and looked away awkwardly. Kagura quickly moved to remove herself from atop of Kyo and sat on the edge of his bed. She felt him shift behind her as he also sat up.

Kagura's fingers messed with the hem of her shirt nervously. The silence was killing her…it was too awkward, too emotionally open.

"I'm going to go downstairs and start dinner," she suddenly stated, breaking the tense silence.

"Yeah, okay." Kyo mumbled. Kagura sighed and got up, moving towards the doorway.

"Kagura?" Kyo suddenly called out.

Kagura's heart pounded as she heard her name being called and she stopped, an anxious look on her face. "Hai?" A pause.

"…Nevermind."

Kagura masked her disappointment with a small, sweet smile. "Mmkay..."

Kyo stared after the older girl as the last bits of her dark hair floated out of the doorway. "What am I going to do?" he muttered to himself once again.

OOOOO

Soon after all this. Yuki and Tohru returned from their shopping. "Tadaima!" they called out, removing their shoes in the genkan and moving into the kitchen to put up their groceries. Shigure's head peeped out of a corner, "Okaeri futari tomo! Kagura-chan is already starting dinner."

Upon hearing this, Tohru spazzed. "Oh no!! I knew we should have hurried! Poor Kagura-chan!" she worried. Yuki just smiled as he followed his love interest into the kitchen.

Shigure smiled at the both of them. "Ah, young love!" he said dreamily.

"What are you going on about now, hentai inu?!" Kyo growled out, having come downstairs when Yuki and Tohru arrived. Shigure put on a hurt face and pouted.

"Kyon-kun! How could you say such hurtful things?" he proclaimed, dramatically placing a hand over his heart. Kyo rolled his eyes. "Besides, you should watch yourself now that I have blackmail over you!" Shigure taunted warningly.

"N-nani??! What the hell are you talking about weirdo?" Kyo snapped, immediately getting flustered. Shigure waved the camera he had in front of Kyo's face and Kyo immediately paled.

"I have the evidence of the little sleepy romantic moment you had with Kagura-chan!! Or maybe, did you guys go a little farther and I just got the after shot?" he said in an overly pleased tone of voice. He dangled the camera in front of Kyo's nose. "Hm?"

Kyo blushed as bright as Tohru would and lunged for the camera which Shigure promptly moved out of the way.

"Give it here you kuso hentai!!"

"Nu uhhhh!!!" Shigure sang as he ducked out of Kyo's grasp. His eyes widened though his face showed juvenile glee as he began running away from the raging Kyo.

The sounds of their childish squabbling echoed throughout the house as additional crashes were heard. Minutes later, a very irritated Kyo stomped into the kitchen tightly clutching a camera with Shigure chasing after him. "Nuuuuu give it back!!" the man whined pathetically, arms flailing out in front of him.

"HELL NO. Just DIE!!" was his answer as Kyo ran upstairs with the incriminating evidence. Shigure sighed and flopped down on the kitchen floor, propping his chin up on his hands.

"Shigure-san?" "Shii-chan?" came the two girls' concerned voices. Shigures dark eyes looked up and he gave them a goofy grin.

"What luck, to have such strikingly beautiful girls fawn over me!!" He reached up. "Come here and give Shigure a-"

BAM! Yuki's fist connected with Shigure's head.

"Want more?" was the all too eager threat as the handsome nezumi stood in front of the fallen inu. A whimper was his answer as Shigure miserably crawled out of the room. The girls giggled weakly and dinner preparations commenced once more, no one aware of the shocking news Shigure would dish out to them after dinner. News, which would impact their lives like no other. News which would later lead to wounds, possibly too deep to ever heal.

OOOOO

Silver: And on that slightly depressing yet cheerful note, we leave you once again!!

3xThreat: Hai! And don't forget to review::tugs Yuki-kun into view::

Yuki: :annoyed/miserably: Cookies to everyone who reviews…..

Silver/3xThreat: And possibly a kiss from our Yuki-kun!! SQUUEE


	7. Isolophobia

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano- um or huh(hesitation)

Iie- no

Hai- Yes

Arigatou- Thank you

Ma- Well

Nezumi- Rat/Mouse

Kimochiwarui- disgusting

Kuso- Damn

Neko- Cat

Hentai- Pervert

Baka- Idiot

Ittekimasu- I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai- Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii- Cute

Konnichiwa- Hello

Oi- Hey

Onna- woman

Inu- dog

Sumimasen- I'm sorry/excuse me

Gomen/Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Hime-sama- Princess

Oujii-sama- Prince

Jyuunishi- Zodiac

Mononoke- Monster/Demon

_Daijoubu ka- Are you okay?_

Usagi- Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri- Rice ball

Tatsu- Dragon

Nani- What?

Sou ka- I see

Sugoi- Wow

Genkan- a small place where you remove and keep your shoes

Futari tomo- you two

**Wilted Flower: Chapter 7 –Isolophobi****a**

"_The fear of being alone."_

"Ahhh. Dear god, thank you for this meal that I just devoured with great ease by the beautiful, dainty, soft, supple-"

Glares.

"Ahem, hands of Tohru and Kagura," Shigure finished quickly. He placed his hands in his lap and grinned at the two females. "Iie, truly it was delicious. Arigatou."

Tohru beamed and glanced at Kagura who was smiling softly. "Saa, I couldn't have done it without Kagura-chan! She had already done most of the work when I got there, arigatou Kagura-chan!"

"Ah? But Tohru, you're the one that helped me fix my many mistakes!"

Kyo's amber eyes glanced back and forth from the two most important women in his life as they continued to speak. _Tohru…I just have to let you go, don't I? That just seems so damn hard, especially giving you up to that pansy rat. I love you, okay!? I love you so much._ His eyes diverted to Kagura.

_But I think I love you too, I __**know**__…so much, that I just didn't realize it was there because it was so natural_.

Kyo squeezed his eyes closed. _Please wait for me, Kagura. I opened my heart to Tohru…and I want to do the same for you. But first I have to heal, and who knows how long that will take?_

Kyo sighed heavily and all eyes diverted to him. "Ano, Kyo-kun?" Kyo looked up to see Tohru looking at him worriedly. "Daijouba ka?" she asked softly, her eyebrows knit, warm brown eyes wide and full of sheer concern.

Kyo's eyes were wide and his gaze looked from her soft moving lips to her large eyes.

_Iie, don't look at me like that. Please don't give me that cute innocent gaze. It makes my heart hurt, makes me question what I want. Dammit, Tohru. Is it possible to still love the person you're trying to get over, yet you still love someone else, someone new? And her being sincerely sweet isn't helping_…

"Dammit," he muttered through clenched teeth. "I'm going up to my room," he announced, standing up.

"Not so fast, Kyo-kun. I think what I'm about to say you may take interest in," Shigure said suddenly. Any trace of humor was gone from his tone and his face lacked any other expression than grave seriousness.

Immediately, Kyo's jaw dropped. This was odd. Hadn't the inu been cracking perverted jokes only minutes earlier? He stayed silent for a while until he bent to sit again. "Okay…"

Shigure smiled, but it lacked the emotion a smile should have. He observed everyone in the room, a smirk increasing on his face by the second.

Kyo's brow was furrowed even though he looked like he was trying to stay uninterested in what Shigure was about to say. Kagura was just staring at him, not knowing what to expect from the inu. Tohru's head was slightly cocked to the side, her eyebrows also knitted together in worry at his serious tone. She looked very curious and interested, similar to Yuki, who had placed his elbows on the table and was now resting his chin on top of his hands in attention.

Shigure loved having the four teens at his attention. Oh how they would hate him if he broke the tense silence with a joke. He really thought about it to, but decided against it. This was news they needed to know as soon as possible.

"Maa, Hatori stopped by earlier with some…interesting, shocking news about the upcoming New Years banquet," he started out, eyes fixated on Kyo's. Kyo looked away, uncomfortable with the intense gaze Shigure was giving him. Shigure made a 'hmp' noise when Kyo did this and he smirked.

"Akito wants you to come to the banquet, Kyo. You're finally welcomed."

Silence. Then-

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Oh my love!"

"Kyo-kun, t-that's so great!"

"Seriously?!"

Four voices exclaimed at once, each either looking at Kyo or Shigure.

By this time, Kyo had jumped up in shock. His eyes were wide, his face flushed. He felt his hand twitch and vaguely wondered if the rest of his body was trembling. "You've got to be shitting me, there's no way Akito would want me to come to the banquet! This is some kind of sick joke, isn't it?" he spat angrily, not knowing what other emotion to use for this unexpected event.

"It's no joke, Hatori delivered that news to me earlier today," Shigure answered calmly, a small smile on his face.

Kyo struggled with words for a few minutes before cursing again. _There's no way, I can't let myself think…hope that way. There must be something..._

"So then what does this mean? Akito must want to see me for something. Humiliate me…" he mumbled pessimistically.

"I truly don't know Akito's motives behind the want for your visit. All I was told was that you were to come to the banquet," Shigure said.

"So I'm summoned then. Not invited, but ordered?!"

"Kyo let's not analyze this too far or get too brash. There's no loophole, no trick. Whether you want to call it invited or summoned is up to you." Shigure turned towards Yuki. "This does mean, you know, that all the jyuunishi are expected to attend since we will be welcoming the cat. I advise you to show up this year, Yuki."

Yuki gave Shigure a cold look before saying,"Then what happens to Tohru? I'm not leaving her here by herself."

At this, the young girl's eyes widened. "Oh! Please don't worry about me! Maybe I can go over to Hana's or Uo's, and if not I really don't mind staying here. Someone has to watch the house anyway, I'd be happy to be of help!" she proclaimed.

Yuki looked at her warily as she spoke and smiled. "Still, I'd feel better-"

"If you'd accompany us to the banquet also," Shigure finished.

Silence.

"What!?" four voices rang out again.

Shigure suppressed a chuckle. Oh this was all too funny, and predictable. The pieces of the game were playing it out like they were supposed to. How amusing.

"Akito has extended an invitation to you too, Tohru, and she sincerely hopes you will accept."

"Psh, sincerely? Akito?" Kyo spat, eyes narrowed. He took the words right out of Yuki's mouth.

"There's no way Akito _sincerely_ invites anyone! Shigure, you of all people know she shouldn't go for her safety!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I think we'll leave that decision up to Tohru, Yuki. Tohru-chan, what do you think?" Shigure asked kindly.

The flower's face was flushed a bright red and she was visibly trembling, whether in excitement or fear, the others couldn't tell. "I…_I'm_ invited?" she asked quietly. At Shigure's nod, Tohru burst out in a sheepish grin. "A-Akito _invited_ me? That's so kind, I'm flattered, truly. I…I don't want to interfere though, it doesn't seem right to go."

Yuki seemed relieved, yet Shigure spoke for going to the banquet. "Maa, Tohru-chan, Akito _did_ invite you. It would be a tad rude not to go though, ne?"

Kyo slammed his fist down on the table. "Don't you dare tell her what's rude or not rude!! So she is being ordered to go! Kuso nezumi is right, she isn't safe there!" Kyo yelled.

"Why wouldn't I be safe there?"

Both of the teenage boys looked at her like she was crazy. Did she really not know, even after that last encounter with Akito? Wasn't she afraid? Then again…Tohru only saw the good in people, but how could she overlook the evil in Akito?

Tohru blushed at her words. "Maa…I am a little afraid of Akito. Okay, well a lot. But I know she means well, it's just how extreme she goes to things that make her a little…unlikable. But I'll be safe there; I can take care of myself. Plus, you all will be there. And even though I feel like I'm meddling, Shigure is right, it would be rude of me to decline Akito's invitation, after she's allowed me to stay with you," she smiled softly.

"That's a good girl, Tohru," Shigure mumbled inaudibly with an almost malevolent grin.

0000000

"S-Shigure-san?"

The inu turned around and looked at his beautiful flower. She really had matured from when he first met her, emotionally and well he didn't mind saying, physically also.

"Yes, my lovely flower?"

Tohru blushed and she clasped her hands in front of her nervously. "I…I'm not going to lie. I feel like I'll be out of place at the banquet. I never dreamed this happening, it really is such an honor, but I…I don't know any of the customs. What does everyone wear, what's it like? I'm nervous to go. Y-yet, Akito-san was so kind as to invite me-"

"Tohru, Tohru, you're stressing about this a little too much. If it makes you feel any better, I will talk to Akito about what she'd like you to wear or bring, but I'm sure you just need to bring yourself. And most importantly, be yourself."

Tohru blinked. That's what Yuki had told her the first day she arrived here…that's what her mom always told her. And look where it got her…she was pretty content right here…with the Sohmas.

Tohru smiled reassuringly. "O-okay. I feel a bit better, arigatou Shigure-san."

"Tohru?! We're sharing rooms right?" Kagura's voice called.

"Hn? Kagura is spending the night?" Shigure asked, head turning towards the voice.

Tohru's eyes widened. "Ahh!!? Did she forget to ask you? I-I'm sorry, I should have asked you before I offered my room-"

"Tohru, it's always okay, mmkay? Don't worry your pretty little head over it," Shigure smiled, ruffling her hair slightly. She was a sweet kid. Too bad. It was the really kind ones that always got hurt in the end.

"Tohruuu?"

"C-coming!" Tohru yelped. She turned to Shigure and smiled softly. "Arigatou. Goodnight!" With that said, she then scurried off to her room where Kagura was waiting for her.

Shigure stood there for a while after she left. "Oh my flower…" he mumbled, shaking his head as he walked into his room and shut the door.

000000000000

Yuki Sohma lay sprawled out on his bed in his room. His arms were crossed and holding his head, and his intense violet eyes were focused on the various outlines on his ceiling.

It really didn't seem like a good idea at all, for Tohru to come to the banquet. She looked excited, but also nervous. Who knew what Akito would do to her there? To…Kyo?

Yuki shifted uncomfortably, a frown forming on his face. Five days. They only had five days until the banquet. With some amount of annoyance, Yuki realized that he would be dancing this year.

_Kuso…I hate dancing at the banquet. It's so embarrassing… And last time Akito…she…_

Yuki's brow furrowed as a painful memory re-jogged itself into his mind. He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest, burying his head into his knees. His hair fell around him, covering his face and any emotions he was going through.

_Akito will be watching my every move… I want to protect Tohru and make sure I'm beside her to do that, but is that the safe idea? Akito will be watching me and who knows what she will do if she suspects anything. And after the dance…god…_

Yuki looked up from his knees and propped his chin up on his knees. His face reflected pain and anguish. The Nezumi sighed heavily. He continued to think deeply until his face flushed.

_Iie…Tohru is going to see my dance!! Tohru…__**and**__ Kyo. Dammit! If the stupid thing wasn't embarrassing enough!_

Yuki looked miserable and he made a pitiful moaning noise. At the sound of a loud noise on the roof, however, Yuki lengthened out and stood. Curiously, he walked over to the window and opened it slightly. Kyo's loud colorful cursing met his ears and Yuki repressed a smirk and a laugh.

"Kyo, are you okay?" he called, amused at the fuming Neko's antics as he bit his lip.

"W-who was that!? Was that you, kuso nezumi?! Just leave me the hell alone!"

Yuki's mouth pursed and his eyes narrowed. "I appreciate your gratitude for my worry, baka neko. Next time when I hear you almost fall off the roof, I won't say anything."

At the sound of loud footsteps over his room, Yuki smirked. He had hit the jackpot. Yuki opened his window more and leaned out. Moments later, Kyo's face appeared from over the roof, looking horribly flushed and angry.

"What is it to you?! And how do you even know I almost fell off the roof?! There's no friggin way, and even if I did you wouldn't care. You'd probably throw a damn party or something for my death instead of a funeral."

"Eh true. But I've also heard a little rumor that cats always land on their feet. But seeing as you're a sad excuse for one, I guess you would just fall on your face and die," Yuki smirked.

"And you're not a sad excuse for a rat!? You're in the same boat I'm in. Just you act more like the selfish, manipulative scum your animal is."

"Oh Kyo, don't get us confused. You're the one looking in on the outside not me."

_And for that, I envy you…_

Amber eyes narrowed. "Stop fucking around with me, baka!"

"Sugoi, what colorful words you're using, Kyo. Did you have to look those up in the dictionary?"

Kyo made a colorful gesture to go along with his words and muttered, "Go to hell." His head disappeared back over the roof and Yuki sighed.

"Hey…Kyo? I'm worried about her going too. But there's nothing we can do about it and irritating each other isn't going to help," Yuki called softly and with a more gentle tone. After not hearing Kyo's voice for a few moments, Yuki decided it was time to go back into his room. Just as he was about to duck in, Kyo's voice was heard.

"Yeah… That's not the only thing I'm pissed about though; it's just damn life in general right now."

Interested, Yuki looked up again. Kyo had decided not to show his face, and Yuki looked at the side of the house thoughtfully. _Risk it or not?_

"What's this attitude towards me really about, Kyo? Are you mad that Tohru likes me in that way and not you?"

_Shit. Shit shit shit. Wrong choice of words._ Yuki's face paled and his eyes widened. "Kyo, I didn't mean it like that."

Silence.

So it _was_ that. Yuki had to be so blunt about such a sensitive matter. Yuki exhaled deeply.

"Kyo…sorry, that came out really wrong," he apologized. If Tohru had heard what he just said, she would never forgive him.

How was he going to fix this? Tohru and he were going to talk to him eventually about their relationship, but Tohru would have taken a softer approach. Yuki really wanted to confess to her what he just did. Maybe she could go fix it. But that was wrong, leaving his problems up for Tohru to always fix. He couldn't take advantage of her gentle kindness like that.

Yuki squeezed his eyes shut. "Sorry," he apologized. "But I'm guessing you're pretty pissed off at me about that, huh?"

"And if I answer your question are you going to be happy? The rat happy that he got what he wanted, Kyo's answer? Well you always get every friggin thing you want so I think I will deny you the luxury this time."

Yupp. He was definitely mad at him. But then again, when was he not? This was different though. This was about Tohru.

"Okay then. Well I know you're mad at me now, Mr. Obvious," he mumbled, trying to think of something kind to say. "You know, Kyo, you don't know anything about me getting what I want. This is a first, this is real. Tohru is the first thing I can hold onto, she's a real person and she returns my feelings-"

"I don't want to hear your crap."

"…Just don't try anything funny, Kyo. I want to protect her as much as you do. And…she loves you. She does, so please don't be so standoffish to her, especially if she tries to confront you about this. She did nothing to you, and if you have to be mad at someone then be mad at me, even though you should just get over it," he said, a little less gently than he had intended.

He was about to leave the Neko in peace when he thought of something else.

"I'm not taking her away from you, Kyo. I hope you realize that," he said softly, a weak smile on his face. Yuki heard Kyo sigh heavily and he smiled.

"Don't fall off the roof," the Prince warned lightly before going back into his room and closing the window.

0000000000

Despite his mood, when Kyo heard the window shut he smiled weakly.

_Stupid idiot…I hate you._

But yet he came out there and tried to confront him about it…what did that mean?

Kyo sighed. Yuki had hit him hard.

"_What's this attitude towards me really about, Kyo? Are you mad that Tohru likes me in that way and not you?"_

"Blunt jerk," the Neko mumbled, running a hand through his fiery orange locks. He looked up at the sky. It was late now, the stars were twinkling brightly. How long ago was it that Tohru had sat up here with him, looking at the stars and picking out ones to name randomly? Not too long ago, huh?

_Why is it so hard to figure out what I want!? Is it like Yuki said? Am I so worried about letting go of Tohru because I feel like Yuki is stealing her away from me? Is that why it's hard to come at grips with separating my love for Kagura and Tohru? I don't want to be left alone…I hate being a teenager…_

Kyo exhaled slowly and leaned back until he was lying down on the roof. It was going to be a long night…

Authors' Note:

Silver-chan: all hugs goes to Threat-chan for writing this chapter… 3 SAY THANK YOU TO HER EVERYONE! Haha! Hope you guys liked!!

Threat-chan: -blush-

Hope you like it and please review! Thanks :


	8. Achluophobia

**Note to Readers**: Oh the dreaded disclaimer. For the millionth time, we do not own any Furuba characters:O Though ohhh, how we wish we did own :cough: Yuki :cough:. Anyways, reviews are much, much appreciated!

Again, we apologize for the huge gap in which we didn't update. I understand that could be frustrating, but we were both so busy with individual things…

Let's just say we won't update though until we get hm…at least five reviews? We only got three last time! xD You sillies. But we love all you who have patiently kept with us and thank you! R & R!

**Wilted Flower: Chapter 8 –****Achluophobia**

"_The fear of darkness."_

Much too soon, the day of the banquet had arrived. Yuki paced nervously up and down the upstairs hall in his best slacks and Chinese style shirt, lost in his own thoughts as he waited for Tohru to come out of her room.

_Why did Akito want Tohru this time as well? It's too suspicious. And he wanted Kyo too. And besides that, _both _of them are going to see my _dance_!!! It's going to be even more mortifying, as if doing it in front of the other Jyuunishi members wasn't enough! Of course I did skip for a few years now... Wait…What am I thinking about?! I need to focus on Tohru and Akito!_ he reprimanded himself, focusing on his original train of thought once again.

"Yuki-kun!"

Shigure's appearance at the head of the stairs woke Yuki back to reality. "Yukikun, I would appreciate it if you stopped wearing a hole into my ceiling. I spend enough money on the damages that Kyo causes as it is."

"What?! Don't blame your lack of money and intelligence on me!!" Kyo snapped, coming out from his room in time to hear the comment. He briefly looked away from Shigure to glance at an extremely anxious Yuki. Yuki met his gaze and acknowledged him with a small nod before resuming most of his pacing. Kyo watched for a moment longer before switching his attention back to Shigure who was babbling some noncommittal nonsense once again.

Suddenly, all talk and movement came to an abrupt stop as Tohru's door slowly cracked open. Her large, warm chocolate eyes peeked hesitantly through the small opening. They all just stared at each other for a single moment.

Shigure felt a smile inch on his face as he thought about what they looked like, three men staring at a pair of sheepish eyes in a doorway. "Tohru…" Yuki whispered in an encouraging tone. There was a small 'eep' as she pulled back in embarrassment. Then after composing herself and banishing away any thought of anxiousness she had, Tohru opened the door all the way and stepped out.

0000000

Yuki's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the angel before him. Tohru blushed under his appreciative gaze. She was wearing a very simple pink dress that had a small amount of lacey frill here and there and horizontal lines along the length of the dress, which in purpose was to slightly bunch the material together at each segment. The pink accented her pale skin and warm gaze very well and the only accessories she had on was a matching bracelet and the ribbon Yuki had given her at the hot springs. She had also given her hair two small braids at either side of her face, next to her ears which she pulled back behind her head. (Basically what she was wearing on the front of the first Fruits Basket DVD)

"Well then!" declared Shigure with a wide grin. "Now that our everlasting, ethereal-in-beauty flower has made her grand appearance, let's be off!" The inu trotted happily down the stairs first, calling back as he went. "Hurry up, you gawking slowpokes!"

The three teens that were left upstairs stood in a slightly awkward silence. Kyo coughed, bringing attention on himself. "Umm…you look really…nice…" he complimented Tohru lamely, blushing as he turned aside with folded arms.

"Is that all your miniscule brain can come up with?" Yuki demanded in a teasing manner.

Kyo stayed silent for a moment, regarding the new tone Yuki had taken up with him. Sighing, he decided to just mutter a curse under his breath and glare at the nezumi. "Whatever kuso nezumi, let's just go." Tohru smiled fondly as she watched her "onii-chan" stomp down the stairs and start yelling at a poor, unsuspecting Shigure.

Yuki turned to his princess, "Ma, ikimashou!"

Tohru smiled brightly at him. "Hai!" she agreed, clasping the proffered hand.

"Ano, Tohru…" Yuki began slowly.

"Hai?"

"You really do look very pretty. N-not that you don't always look pretty, but you just look even prettier today and umm…yeah." Yuki blushed as he turned his head up and away from her face, halting his embarrassing nonsense.

Tohru giggled. "Arigato Yuki-kun..." she whispered, stopping their process for a moment to stand on her toes and press a kiss to his cheek. He gave her a charming smile and the two joined a quibbling Shigure and Kyo moments later.

0000000

The walk to the main house was cheerful enough when they set out, but the closer they got to their destination, the more subdued the mood got. Kyo walked in a hunched manner next to Tohru, his head bowed and his hands shoved in his pockets. Yuki held his head high as if to gain courage, but the motion looked a little stiff and unsure. Tohru's eyes were fixated on her feet and her free hand continually meddled with the hem of her dress. Shigure was the only one who continued to walk as if he had no care in the world.

Within a few minutes, the small group had arrived in front of the gates to the main house which was open and inviting a small stream of people inside. Tohru's hand in Yuki's shook and Yuki had noticed before that it had started to increase in temperature. He quickly glanced at her and saw the apprehension in her face.

He gave her hand a small squeeze. "Tohru…" he whispered, much like before when they were at home. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her soft ones. One of Tohru's hands came up to rest against his cheek. They stayed like that for just one blissful moment.

"Arigato…" she whispered slightly sheepishly but with gratitude when they pulled apart. Kyo looked at them, and then looked away, his face clouded. Shigure glanced between Kyo and the endearing couple with a dark glint in his eyes. He sighed, forced a cheerfully oblivious smile onto his face, and pushed the three teenagers forward.

"Come on you wonderful high school students, we mustn't keep the banquet waiting any longer," he said quite cheerfully. The three friends seemed to gather a breath and brace themselves against their foe.

Tohru turned to Kyo who looked a little scared for the first time.

"Kyo-kun…"

He looked towards her at the sound of his name. "We're all with you." He blinked and stared at her with a little surprise and confusion. "We're all with you," she reinforced, "me, Yuki-kun, Shigure-san, and all the rest of the Jyuunishi." Yuki offered a small nod from next to her.

Kyo gave a small, dry laugh. "Are you saying that you actually want to be on equal terms with me kuso nezumi?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic tone towards Yuki, conveniently overlooking what Tohru said.

"Not on equal terms then," Yuki declared in a slightly defiant tone. "At least a truce."

Kyo looked at Yuki a little uncertainly, trying to see if the Nezumi was playing tricks on him again. "You really mean it…?" Kyo breathed inaudibly in shock. His lips pursed. "Keh! Whatever…"

Tohru smiled, knowing that was Kyo's way of admitting defeat in the matter. She inhaled and exhaled a bit shakily, trying to relieve her nerves.

"Here we go…" the flower murmured, grabbing both boys' hands with a small loving squeeze and leading them inside.

Shigure hung back, staring at their backs with a thoughtful look. "I wonder…" he whispered. "How much longer the curse will hold now…"

_It all depends on what happens tonight…_

0000000

Tohru gasped as they stepped through the gates. The Sohma lawn looked beautiful! Lanterns were strung everywhere and beautiful decorations hung off of everything possible. And the people looked absolutely breathtaking. Tohru laughed giddily and rushed forward as she spotted a group of Jyuunishi huddled in a corner.

"Tohru-chan!!" came Momiji's excited scream as he rushed forward as well. But before he could glomp his friend, Hatori's hand clamped down on his head.

"Momiji." He said sternly.

"Mouuu, Ha'ri! It's Tohru, it's Tohru!!"

"I am aware of that, but that is no reason for you to transform in front of the entire family."

Tohru giggled. "Daijoubu Hatori-san, he was just a little excited." Hatori gave her a brief nod and released the usagi who promptly glomped and kissed Tohru's hand since he couldn't actually glomp her. "You look like a princess, Tohru-chan! You're very cute today!" he complimented, causing Tohru to blush profusely.

"Eh? N-n-no, really, I'm not all that-"

Yuki smiled as he spotted Kisa rushing over to hug her onee-chan as well. Kyo hung back from the group, slouching against a tree.

"Kyo-kuunn!!" came an energetic call. His amber eyes widened as he turned just in time to see Kagura rushing towards him. She gave herself a running leap and flung herself into Kyo.

"Kuso!!!! Woman, watch where you're going!!!"

"Nani?! But I was watching where I was going! To you, of course!"

"Do you think I want you viciously attacking me every single time I see you?!"

"But…Kyo, darling! I was just so excited to see you!!" she pouted, loosening her grip on Kyo's torso slightly.

Kyo's mouth opened and closed as words escaped him. He blushed and looked away from her.

"Ah, Tohru-kun!" Kagura suddenly spun around. "I saw Akito-san on the way here, he said that you were to join the Jyuunishi in the banquet hall immediately." Everyone grew quiet and stared at Kagura and Tohru.

"I see…" the flustered girl murmured. "Very well, we shouldn't keep Akito-san waiting. We should all go." She decided in a matter-of-fact tone. Momiji and Kisa grabbed her hands and led the way to the banquet.

"Eh..matte! What about Yuki-kun?!" Tohru suddenly asked, trying to look back to find Yuki.

"Ah, you didn't know? This year Yuki has to do the traditional dance that a member of the Jyuunishi does every year. His dance starts out the banquet as the ending of his year and at the end, the next Jyuunishi dances for the beginning of his or her year…" Haru explained.

Tohru blushed and giggled, "Hontou??!" It was hard for her to imagine Yuki doing a traditional dance, but she was sure that he would do it beautifully and with grace.

Kisa tugged on Tohru's hand lightly. "Onee-chan…did Yuki-onii-chan not tell you?" she asked gently, a smile on her face.

Tohru grinned at her. "Iie, he didn't. But I'm sure he had his reasons. Aw, I can't wait!" she giggled softly, smiling all the way as Momiji and Kisa held her hands all the way to the banquet table.

0000000

It was beautiful.

Maybe it wasn't as fairytale-ish as Tohru had imagined, but still, it felt unearthly and just plain extravagant and lovely. Everyone just seemed bonded in the room, like a big, close family reunion. And of course everyone looked their best.

As soon as the entire Jyuunishi was in the banquet room, Akito made her grand entrance. Everyone immediately hushed and took their seats in a semi circle around Akito's spot at the head of the space as if in a drill. Tohru, her face flushed a bright strawberry red, stood awkwardly near the door. Her eyes searched for Kyo and she bit her lip. Maybe she could just sit by him? He hadn't been to one of these before either, right?

"Why Tohru-san…"Akito said in a tone as if she was surprised to see Tohru still standing. "Please, do sit down here." She mentioned towards an empty cushion between herself and where Kyo was sitting. Kyo tried to give her what he imagined was a reassuring smile, and it seemed to work. Tohru strode determinedly towards her seat, though she was nervous to sit so close to the volatile God.

"Ano..." she whispered. "Arigato…for inviting me here."

"Iie…" the God replied in an icy tone. "Hmph…we'll see, Tohru Honda," she said crisply, dismissing Tohru by not looking at her. She turned to address the rest of the Jyuunishi. "We shall now begin with Yuki's dance."

The lights dimmed and Yuki appeared in the center of the floor. Beside her, Tohru heard Kyo try to snuffle a snort and from around the circle she heard a lot of appreciative inhales, but she was too preoccupied with just gazing at him.

He looked gorgeous, even though he was looked as if he was trying to compose his embarrassed emotions. Well, maybe a little awkward in such extravagant clothing, but still as beautiful as a statue! The lilacs and blues in his robe brought out his porcelain skin and his eyes, and the golden decorations and cool blue ribbons of his headdress framed his face. Tohru was just mesmerized. If she had been in a right state of mind, she would have remembered to politely close her mouth and to not lean forward so childishly. She felt Akito's eyes on her before they flickered back to Yuki.

Yuki bowed lowly and at the single defined bang of a drum he posed precisely. Amethyst eyes were shut as he waited for the sound of the music, and when he heard its first soft strums he opened his eyes and began to dance.

His dance was indeed graceful, beautiful, and every inch ethereal-like as Tohru had imagined. Her heart pulsed in beat with the rhythm of the music, and it seemed as if Yuki's did also. His movements were so graceful, yet so precise and accurate. She had no clue Yuki could move like this, and with such emotion and passion! It really was a stunning sight!

Their eyes connected at various points in the dance, and it always seemed like it was just the two of them…as if Yuki was dancing for her. Every time he would glance at her, a brief cool smile would cross his lips before receding. Yet, every time he turned in his movements and came face-to-face with Akito, there was a distant look of mixed feelings, but mostly obligatory respect.

All too soon, in Tohru's opinion, the dance was over to polite applause. She could see Yuki visibly huffing, trying to catch his breath as he remained in his last pose. Their eyes connected and he looked away, a light pink tainting his already flushed cheeks. She smiled awkwardly and looked at Akito as she stood.

"What a suberb way to end the year…and how like the Rat to give a stunning performance. I am pleased, Yuki," she cooed, watching with pleasure as he bowed lowly in return. "And so ends the Year of the Rat and begins the Year of the Ox!"

Maids and servers soon appeared, serving out dishes filled with extravagant portions. Tohru's eyes danced happily as she took it all in, and Kyo seemed impressed also. Seconds after the food was served, Yuki took his seat and everyone began enjoying themselves.

Akito remained silent through out the entire meal, and didn't even make a comment when Kyo snidely "complimented" Yuki's "fairy" dance. As the chatter increased, and everyone seemed to forget the presence of their God, she slipped away…

0000000

Tohru had just finished her meal, when she felt someone tug on her arm. It was Kisa. "What's wrong Kisa-chan?" Kisa just handed her a small note and shrugged. "Arigato." Tohru thanked, hugging the tiger cub. She watched fondly as the small girl pattered back to her place.

Tohru unfolded the note and her eyes widened slightly at what she read.

_Dear Tohru-san,_

_I am aware that you wish to help the Sohmas get rid of their curse. I have a small idea as well. Please meet me outside this room._

_Sohma, Kureno_

As she looked around, she did notice one Jyuunishi member missing…

_How odd, how would Kureno-san know? I really don't know him that well except for that brief meeting I saw him with Akito… Am I being that obvious in my efforts to find out the cure?_

"Tohru?" enquired Kyo, seeing her distracted. "What's wrong?"

Yuki looked over to her as well, hearing her name. Tohru saw them both looking at her concerned and she waved her hands out in front of her.

"Ah!! Nandemunai! I'm just going to go to the restroom… Sumimasen!"

"Do you know where it is?" Kyo called out.

"Ah, h-hai!" Tohru lied. She hated lying, but she didn't want to worry any of the others, especially Kyo and Yuki. "I'll be back soon," she reassured and left.

Tohru closed the door behind her and sighed. Wow, she hated lying. She really, really hated lying. Upon turning around, she found a man waiting for her and she inhaled sharply.

"K-Kureno-san...?" she whispered. The man nodded.

"I am Sohma, Kureno, the rooster. I will answer your questions once we reach our destination. If you would follow me…"he informed his voice void with emotion.

Tohru bit her lip, hesitant about where he was about to lead her, but she obediently complied. He took her through a maze of halls and rooms silently until they reached what Tohru knew to be a fairly unused part of the main estate.

"Ano…Kureno-san…" she whispered, wavering in her steps.

"Don't worry, just follow me."

The two finally stopped at a dark doorway. Kureno slid the door open and gestured for her to go in. "Please sit down, I shall be right back," he informed, leaving Tohru in the eerily dark room and sliding the door closed behind him.

Tohru shivered as she took in the sinister room. It was small, dark, and there was a small amount of strange splotches on the walls and floor. She sank down on her knees as her breath nervously caught in her throat and she choked. Tohru coughed and a sinking feeling began making its way down her body. It was a bad feeling...a hopeless feeling. She really despised the darkened attitude of the room; it felt like it was swallowing her. In reality…it was truly frightening. As she continued to wait for Kureno, her fingers nervously messed with the hem of her dress and her brow furrowed in worry.

Minutes later, the door slid open once again. Tohru looked up eagerly, expecting it to be Kureno, but instead-

"Hello again Honda, Tohru-san…"


End file.
